


To Be or Not to Be?

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: The Possession of Gary Green [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Agent McNeil, Angst, Demonic Possession, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Good Things Do Not Happen to Those Named John Constantine, Guilt, I don't have much to say for myself, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Two days after an attack on Neron fails and the demon possesses Gary, Ava gets a call from Gary himself explaining that Neron has left his body and that he's himself again.But is he really?





	To Be or Not to Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts), [FirenzeSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/gifts), [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts), [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts), [GeekyRamblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRamblings/gifts).



> I got a lot more feedback than anticipated on Let's Make a Deal. With the Constangree discord, something started to grow from all of it, and it spurred me to write that sequel. I figure now is a good time to post this at the end of hiatus so people get pumped for tomorrow and I don't lose my motivation.
> 
> Thanks to the Constangreen discord for the song recs, encouragement, and all the angst (not to mention a lot of thirsting over Adam Tsekhman with a beard). I couldn't have done it without them. Now hang onto your butts.

               Ava watched as agents filed into the Bureau’s offices as the day began. Every so often, she glanced over to a pair of desks close to her own office. Two days ago, John Constantine had tumbled into the Bureau with Desmond and told her and the Legends that Gary had been possessed by Neron. Even though they only had John’s word to go off of, Gary still hadn’t showed up for work since that day the Legends thought they could finally send him back to hell. She had tried calling him twice yesterday, but it had gone straight to voicemail. If he didn’t show up today…

The phone on her desk began to ring, and Ava turned to pick it up. “Hello?”

“…hey, Ava.”

She nearly dropped the phone. “Gary? What…where...is it you?”

“Yeah,” Gary sounded exhausted. “It’s me. Really me.”

“But Constantine said you were possessed?”

“I was, but Neron ditched me yesterday. He went into a guy delivering food for me.”

“Oh,” Ava nodded. “Okay. If he’s gone, then I’m still going to need you to come into work. You missed the debrief yesterday and we need to know as much of what happened to you as you can remember. The sooner the better, because Hank is really on my case since the whole attack on Neron deal.”

“Oh…okay. I’ll be there, Ava.”

“We’re on the clock, Agent Green,” Ava reminded him. “It’s Director Sharpe.”

“Yes. Sorry about that. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“Good.”

               The call disconnected and Ava breathed a sigh of relief. Gary was okay now. She’d been a little concerned yesterday about him. The good news is that they had another body on their side. However, Neron was still totally off the grid. Hell, he could have been in Constantine for all she knew since he had mentioned that Neron took away his protections. Wherever he was now, Ava doubted that he was still in Gary. As loyal as he was, he was probably too…Gary for Neron to want to stick around in.

* * *

 

Gary showed up at the Bureau almost an hour after he’d called in, and it was through the main entrance. Ava had forgotten about him until she got another call that he’d arrived before going down to meet him.

“Director Sharpe, I’m so sorry I’m late,” he babbled, narrowly avoiding running into a post. “My Uber got caught in traffic.”

Ava sighed. “Gary, you have a time courier. Why didn’t you just use that?”

“Oh,” Gary grinned sheepishly, but he didn’t look much like his normal self beyond that. His suit was a little rumpled and his tie askew. There was no way that he’d shaved since he’d gone missing. His glasses were also nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t slouching in on himself so much either.

“Gary, where is your courier?” Ava asked, waiting for her answer.

“The courier,” Gary nodded and she was sure that he was about to go into a long explanation. “Um, so I kinda gave it to Constantine when Neron possessed me. Figured that I, you know, better not have it with me if a demon’s pulling my strings. Although that’s not really the case anymore since I’m pretty sure he’s in my delivery guy. I should have made sure he was okay, but then I passed out and-”

“Gary!” Ava cut him off. “Relax. Good move on not letting the demon get access to a courier. Bad news is paperwork to get you another will take a while. I’ll get someone started on it. Just head on up, the debrief from yesterday is on your desk.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Ava nodded. “Just head on up and get back to work.”

“Okay.”

“Good,” Ava turned and made her way towards the elevator to check on the magical creature containment units. “And don’t be late again tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sorry. I promise it won’t happen again…”

Ava was almost to the elevator when she heard something else at the end of the sentence.

“ _Bitch_.”

The blonde spun around, but all she saw was Gary heading to the offices. She shook her head and pressed the call button. There was no way that Gary had said that, right? In his words that he’s told her many times, he had way too much respect and fear of her to even call her that point blank. Perhaps she was only hearing things.

But why was she hearing them in Gary’s voice?

* * *

 

Nate was looking over the newsletter that Ray had sent from the Waverider when he caught a flash of moment sliding into his vision. “Gary?”

The geeky Time Agent had a strained smile on his face. “Hey, Nate.”

Nate shook his head in disbelief. “But-but you…Neron-”

“Possessed me,” Gary finished. “Well, he didn’t stick around for long. He went into the guy who was delivering my food instead. He’s probably still in him.”

“Geez,” Nate grimaced. “So Neron is using someone else as a meat sack now? Poor guy.”

“Sure,” Gary nodded, taking a seat behind his desk.

“I’m going to tell the Legends about this. The sooner they track Neron down, the sooner this mess ends and he can be sent back to hell.”

“Well, I told Ava, er, Director Sharpe already. She’s probably already sent a message to the Waverider.”

               Gary did have a point. Ava always was on top of things in the office. Working with her more made him understand why Rip had put so much trust in her. She knew when she needed to step up and do something. Whether that was clone programming or not, it made her an excellent leader. Hopefully his father would realize that sooner than later and stop pestering her so much.

“Eh, I’ll send them a message anyways so they know Neron’s jumped into another body. Besides, they’ll be pleased to hear he’s out of you.”

“Great,” Gary smiled slowly. “You do that.”

An involuntary shudder ran through Nate. “Hey, how long has Neron been out of you?”

Gary frowned. “Well, I’m not totally sure. Because I remember talking to Constantine about sending Neron to hell. Then it was darkness for a while, like I was asleep. I…woke up at my apartment and there was a delivery guy there with black smoke going into his mouth. I didn’t get a good look at his face though because I passed out. But then I woke up and it was morning and I was late for work so I called Av- Director Sharpe. And now I’m here.”

He spread his arms out in a flourish, the smile returning to his face.

“Huh,” Nate said. “John told us you made a deal with Neron. Why would he leave you?”

“He was?” Gary sounded surprised. “I mean, I dunno. Maybe I was too weak of a host. But Constantine asked about me?”

“Yeah,” Nate replied, slowly turning his focus to his computer with the intention of marking the report of Neron’s attack and Gary’s possession as closed. With Gary back and himself again, there was no need to keep it open. “He seemed pretty worried about you. Kept saying that it was his fault. You know, this might be your shot at getting back together since he cares about you so much.”

“He cares about me?” Gary mused, stroking his unshaven chin. “Well, that is an opportunity for something.”

* * *

 

               Something was different lately at work. When Mona got down to the magical creature’s cells, there was a weird kind of energy in their air. Everyone seemed on edge when she came to visit them. The leprechaun was muttering about a ‘Wishweaver’ being close by but wouldn’t say anything beyond that. Baba Yaga didn’t come out of her chicken-legged hut as she usually did when Mona entered the room. Even the baby chimera seemed scared, and she was not a shy one. Once that happened, Mona was certain something was brewing again at the Bureau.

“Maybe you’ll feel better after eating,” she said kindly to the little monster as she left. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Eris!”

               She walked back out into the hallway and pushed the cart down the hallway to greet her next change. Even though Nora wasn’t next, Mona still couldn’t help but feel excited about the latest love letter she was delivering to the witch from Ray. They were definitely more of a Monica and Chandler than Ross and Rachel the more she watched their relationship bloom. She’d have to mention that at the wedding, whenever it happened.

               Her thoughts on the two lovebirds screeched to a halt when Mona turned the corner and saw someone standing in the hallway. Her hand fell to her side to grab the pepper spray she’d started bringing to work. If this was another man in black trying to kidnap a creature, she was going to be ready. Even if the creatures were prisoners, she would protect them from harm with her life. But then the man turned, and Mona realized there was no reason for alarm.

“Gary?” she questioned as he started walking towards her. “What are you doing here? Or are you even Gary? I heard about what happened to you. I’m warning you, I have an exorcism recorded that I will use!”

“The demon’s gone, Mona,” Gary chuckled. “He’s been gone for two days. It’s just me again.”

“Oh,” Mona relaxed, her hand falling away from the pepper spray. “Well, why are you down here?”

“Couldn’t sit still for long. I felt like stretching my legs and decided to take a walk through down here.”

“Ah,” Mona nodded. “Cool. I almost didn’t recognize you. You look a lot different now.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Gary told her “Neron broke my glasses, so I’ve been using contacts. And I ran out of razors, so I’m trying the beard out.”

“You look great,” Mona told him, but his look just contributed to the creepy energy she’d been feeling around the containment units since yesterday. “I’ll see you around. Gotta make sure that everyone gets their lunch.”

“Of course,” Gary’s smile slipped into place too easy before he walked off.

Mona turned to watch him go, noting that Baba Yaga started screeching in her cell once Gary walked by it.

* * *

 

               Nora set her book down and rubbed at her eye. As much as she appreciated the steady flow of literature that Mona provided her, sometimes she just needed a break from the story. The latest chapter had featured a very intense scene between the two main characters in a forest that made her nostalgic for freedom. She knew she belonged in the cell though, that her penance was her first step on the path of redemption. But it had been so long since she had felt the sun on her skin.

               With a sigh, she stretched out to the foot of her bed to retrieve the note Mona had delivered to her yesterday. Even though she’d already read it three times, the content was worth another reread. Ray was sweet to keep sending her letters while she was in here. Each one told of the exploits of the Legends that made her feel like she was on the Waverider instead of a cell at the Time Bureau. She wished she could sneak herself into an envelope and be delivered to the ship like Ray had done.

               A faint tang of sulfur hit her nostrils when Nora straightened up, accompanied by the feeling of being watched. She knew there were cameras above watching her every move, but this was different. It felt exactly like when she was growing up in the cult with Mallus’s influence wrapped tightly around her. Nora slowly turned to look at the door of her cell, where Gary Green was staring at her through the glass. She sent a glare his way, hoping it would get him to scram.

A lazy smile flitted over his face before his eyes turned completely red.

               Nora flinched back as Gary slid out of sight, astonished. Gary wasn’t one to lurk around this area, which made his presence down here already unusual. It was his eyes that really tipped her off though. Her eyes had looked the same whenever she’d passed by a mirror while Mallus was in control. If Gary’s eyes were like that…then someone else was pulling Gary’s strings.

Next time Mona came around, Nora was going to tell her about this.

* * *

 

               Dez thumbed through one of the magazines a Time Bureau agent had provided him. Spending what felt like years in hell and then months with no control over his body had gotten him out of the loop on everything. So while he recovered from the possession in the Bureau’s medical center, Dez was making sure he was catching up on what he could. As bad as everything was in the world, at least it was a lot better than being in hell.

               While he was glad that John had been spared a little longer Neron’s wrath, Dez had been worrying about the aftermath of Neron leaving his body. The guy the demon had ditched him for hadn’t left his mind since it happened. He’d been pretty brave to stick his neck out for John like that. Dez wondered a little if he’d had a bit of a crush on John, not that he could blame him. Not everyone would offer themselves up to a demon like that.

               That poor man was going through so much torment right now. The thing with Neron was that he targeted purity. Dez remembered how everything he loved or cared about was broken apart in his mind by the demon. He’d never felt so much hate in his life before. It had been suffocating. Sometimes he hadn’t been sure if it was his hate or Neron’s.

               Sighing, he glanced through the glass wall of the medical wing at the agents walking past. The doctor has told him that it was a one-way mirror that only he could see though, but one of the agents had stopped in front of it to stare at him. It took a moment before Dez recognized him as the man who’d agreed to let Neron possess him. The glasses were gone and he had a beard now, but it was the same man. He tilted his head to the side, regarding Dez as if he was able to see him instead of his reflection.

“Go away,” Dez muttered, even though he knew the man couldn’t hear him.

The man smiled smugly and winked. A ripple passed over his face, revealing a different one for a moment.

Neron.

Dez’s eyes rolled back as he fainted.

* * *

 

“While you were out, Director Sharpe sent a transmission to the ship,” Gideon announced as the Legends filed back onto the Waverider. “And it is one the whole team can view, Captain.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” Sara muttered as Charlie tossed her a smug grin. “You hold up okay while we were stuck in Roanoke?”

“It was a great deal quieter without you lot, although it is good you all returned alive.”

“We missed you too, Gideon,” Zari told the AI. “And I missed pants.”

“I missed Wi-Fi,” Ray chimed in.

“And I missed the game,” Mick muttered.

Sara rolled her eyes at the team as they entered the parlor. “Gideon, roll the message. Hopefully iy’s good news.”

“And something about where Neron is,” John mumbled as he slunk in last. He’d been in a bad funk since the attempt to send Neron back to hell ended with Gary getting possessed.

The hologram of Ava appeared in the center of the room. “Hey, Sara. I know you said you wouldn’t be on the Waverider during the latest mission. I’m hoping you get this soon. There’s some good news back here. Gary’s Gary again. He told us that Neron ditched him for another body. The bad news is that we have no idea who is it beyond a delivery guy and where they are now. We’re looking into it now, but John can stop worrying about Gary. Anyway, just wanted to give you a quick update on that. Give me a call when you have the chance.”

As Ava disappeared, Ray smiled at everyone else. “Well, if Gary’s free, that’s good news.”

“But Neron’s still running around out there,” Zari reminded him. “And they don’t know where he is now.”

John shook his head. “I do, and we need to get back to the Bureau. Everyone there is in danger.”

“Why?” Mick asked. “It’s not like Time Dweeb’s possessed anymore.”

“Sharpie might think that, but she’s wrong,” John told them. “Neron wouldn’t give up a body just like that, especially one that he got from a deal. Not to mention that he’s also a demon. They lie and manipulate to get what they want. There’s a wolf in the herd and the Bureau doesn’t even know it.”

Sara held up a hand. “Hang on, are you saying Gary’s still possessed?”

John nodded.

“He’s right,” Charlie agreed. “We have to warn them. He’s in close proximity to more magical creatures now. If he decides to strike, then a lot of people are going to get hurt and die.”

“Including Nora,” Ray paled. “And Nate.”

“Ava too,” Sara turned to John. “You’re certain that Neron is still inside Gary?”

“Positive.”

“Then everyone needs to strap in,” Sara announced, heading toward her chair. “Gideon, we’re going back to the future.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this,” Ava shook her head as she and Nate walked into the Bureau’s offices with the Legends. “You really think Neron is still inside Gary? He told us himself that he went into another body.”

“Oh, so his word’s good enough?” John mocked. “Brilliant! Then we’ll all go home because surely a demon couldn’t be lying to you!”

“Easy,” Sara glared at him.

But John wasn’t done yet. “Did either of you even think to test him to see if he was still possessed? Or do you just care about him so little? That he’s another expendable agent to you, _Director Sharpe_.”

Ava turned and glared. “I have enough to deal with already, Constantine! Maybe I heard something, but I wasn’t sure! And I don’t need you blaming me when it’s your fault he got possessed in the first place.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve-”

“STOP!” Zari suddenly shouted.

A hush fell over the entire room. Agents were staring at them before slowly resuming their work.

“This isn’t going to help us find him,” Zari spoke up. “You can point fingers later. Right now, we just need to find Gary.”

“Who’s looking for me?”

               The group turned around to see the man they were looking for. Gary was staring at all of them, looking confused. John was surprised to see how much his appearance had changed since he’d left him behind. He looked hotter, but that was marred by the knowledge that a demon was in charge.

“Why are the Legends here?” Gary asked, pointing to all of them. “Is something wrong, Director?”

“Game’s up, you demon bastard,” John spoke through gritted teeth.

He had the audacity to look hurt. “Constantine, what’s going on?”

“Gary,” Nate sighed. “You need to cooperate. I’ve got your back, bro, but they think you’re possessed still.”

“But-but-but,” Gary shook his head. “I’m not! He left me! I told you! I know I can’t remember the guy’s face, but Neron’s in him now and I-”

               While he babbled away, John lunged forward with a canister. He flicked the open end out toward Gary, water splashing his face. There was a sizzle as the liquid met his skin. Gary howled, clutching his face and stumbling backwards. Nate and Ray, who’d yelled at him for not following along with the plan, stopped and watched as Gary slowly looked back up at them. There were patches of red on his face where the holy water had hit, and his eyes were pure red.

“Gary…” Ava trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“There is no Gary,” he said, smiling cruelly. “Only Neron.”

Mick pulled out his heat gun as the other agents around the office pulled out their own weapons, all aimed at Neron.

“Cute,” the demon chuckled. “But pathetic.”

He threw his arms out. A force threw everyone and everything backwards. A few light fixtures popped and showered sparks. John groaned as he hit the floor, but he was one of the luckier ones. Most of the agents and Legends were unconscious. He heard a scream and saw one agent with his leg pinned under an overturned desk.

“You know, I’m almost glad you busted my cover,” Neron said, leaning down beside John. “It was so hard to have to be good and meek constantly and not rip someone’s guts out. I have never let so many people walk all over me in a host before. But I was in the perfect place, and you went and blew it!”

“Sucks for you,” John wheezed, grinning as he raised his hand.

“Oh no, no exorcisms here,” Neron snapped his fingers and a reel of tape wound itself around his head and over his mouth. “I’m sure you understand, _Connie_.”

John tried to lunge at him, but Neron stood up and kicked him back down.

“You…really did call me a bitch that day,” Ava snarled from where she was leaning over an unconscious Sara. “It was you all along.”

Neron turned and slow clapped for her. “Bravo, Ava. Gold star for you.”

“You possessed our friend,” Ava raised her gun at him.

“Wow, sweetheart, nothing escapes you,” Neron taunted. “You know, I wasn’t so sure about him at first. But he was right about no one really noticing him. It’s been a week and you’re only realizing today that poor little Gary isn’t the one in charge. You call yourselves his ‘friends’, but are you really? I let my personality slip through a few times and none of you noticed a thing! You just kept going about your business like nothing was wrong!”

“I just thought he was processing what happened to him,” Nate protested beside a desk.

“You’ve got to be a better liar than that, Nathaniel. Gary might not be in the driver’s seat, but he’s got the seat of the house in this ride. He’s seen everything this week. Poor sap knows how little you’ve noticed how different Gary was acting. He already knew that he was annoying and a pest to you, but to be brushed off after I told any of you I was just Gary again? It made him cry to be reaffirmed that no one cares. I mean, did any of you ask once during the week if he was okay?”

John looked at Nate and Ava, who sported guilty looks along with a few other agents. Reaching up, he started to work at clawing the tape away from his mouth.

“Exactly,” Neron grinned. “But hey, that’s what his friends do, right?”

“Shut up!” Ava snarled. “Get out of him!”

The demon looked unimpressed. “I’m sorry, does that usually work for you, Director? It could for Gary, but it’s useless with me.”

“Gary,” Zari said from somewhere in the back. “If you can hear us-”

“Save it,” Neron cut her off. “He knows you don’t really care. He’s accepting that I was right about you all. That none of you really care about Gary Green. And why should you?”

John had one lip free when Neron turned and smiled down at him. “Actually, scratch that. One person does care about him.”

“You’re a sick bastard,” John tried to say, although his voice was still a bit muffled by the tape when Neron dropped down to his level.

“I know,” Neron nodded. “I’m the King of Hate, I’ve heard it all before. But you were the one person who knew something wasn’t quite right with old Gary here.”

“I’ve dealt with more demons. I rely on holy water and salt, not word of mouth.”

“Smart man,” Neron praised, cradling John’s face in his hand. “When I was going to possess you last week, I figured that it would be fun to torture you in the same headspace. But now I see I don’t have to do that. I can keep riding Gary here while I enact my plan. You can watch someone you love suffer all over again.”

John wanted to hang his head, but Neron was forcing him to look up at Gary’s face.

“And as you watch the Earth fall apart and the Legends die, remember how you walked away to try and save him, but that it ultimately made him mine.”

Neron let him go and ambled towards the agent with his leg pinned under the desk.

“Gary…Gary…” the man pleaded.

“ _Gary_ isn’t here!” Neron roared at him. “McNeil, right? Not very bright for agent of the month, are we?”

McNeil was trembling. “What do you want?”

“Your time courier,” Neron demanded. “Quickly. I’ve been needed a new one since this idiot gave his away and the paperwork is still being filed for me to have a replacement. So, yours will do nicely.”

The agent hesitated. “I can’t do that.”

Neron sighed. “I’m going to be honest here, McNeil. I don’t like you. Gary doesn’t like you. He’s always been hoping to show you up someday. He said he’d be coming for you once when you won agent of the month again. Now he doesn’t have the balls to go through with it, but I do. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

McNeil relaxed.

“I’ll kill you first.”

“No!” Ava screamed.

John shut his eyes before he heard McNeil’s scream become a gurgle and several sickening noises. When he reopened his eyes, the demon’s suit and face were spattered with blood. A bloody time courier was in his hands. John looked at him instead of letting his eyes drift down to McNeil’s body, not wanting to see the damage that had been done. Neron smiled at him as he opened a doorway to an alleyway.

“Don’t worry. I won’t be gone for long. Just need to see some old friends,” he told them, tossing something from his pocket to the ground. “But here’s a reminder that you’re not getting Gary back.”

               With that, he stepped through and closed the door behind him. The room was completely silent before Nate, who’d been in closest proximity to McNeil, grabbed a trash can and vomited. Ava was rising to her feet, the unfired gun still in her hand. Everyone else was slowly coming to around the room, trying to crawl out of the wreckage. John got up and approached the object that Neron had thrown to the floor while Ava and Nate helped the others.

On the carpet, with McNeil’s blood on them, were Gary’s smashed glasses.

               Neron called them a reminder that Gary was gone. John didn’t see them that way. For him, they were a tangible motivation. He was going to go after Neron, whether the Bureau and Legends would be with him or not. Whatever it took, he’d do it to drive the demon out of Gary and send it straight back to hell.

“I’m coming after you,” he promised, pocketing the glasses before going to see the extent of the damage that had been done to the Bureau’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to write another fic after this. There might be some crossing over happening that I'm excited to get into.....
> 
> Kudos and Reviews would make me very happy.


End file.
